powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Defeated
Destiny Defeated is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. It's continued from the previous one. This marks the final time that Alex will become the Red Time Force Ranger. Synopsis Alex finally realizes that the Rangers need Wes to defeat Dragontron. With Wes back as the Red Ranger, the team manages to destroy Frax's creation. Alex also saves Mr. Collins from death, and learns an important lesson in making your own destiny. Plot The episode starts with Wes remembering what Alex says about his father. Frax finishes up work on his latest device - a power siphon which will incapacitate the Zords when he sends Dragontron back. With his bags packed, Eric takes a cab to leave town. He says good bye to his little friend Alice (from Quantum Secrets), and gives her his birds. Frax takes Dragontron back to the city, and begins laying waste to the area. The Rangers bring out the Time Force Megazord and the Time Shadow. Wes continues his vigil over his father. Dr. Zaskin shows up, and tells Wes how his father stood up to Ransik for him, and how he really is proud of him. Wes is surprised to hear this. Frax activates the energy siphon. It drains power from the Megazords, and renders them useless. Alex ignores Jen's suggestions and makes his own plan. The Rangers leave the Megazord to go after the energy siphon, which is guarded by Frax and Cyclobots. The Rangers then corner Frax. Instead of taking him in, as Jen suggests, Alex decides to go after the siphon instead. This bad call gets the team blasted by Frax, and they drop out of morph. The team finally stands up to Alex, and tell him that they're a stronger team with Wes as the Red Ranger. Wes takes a trip to the Clock Tower, and finds the Polaroids of him and the gang. After a brief internal struggle, Wes decides to make his own destiny, and he chooses to help his friends. As the Rangers argue with Alex, Frax closes in for the kill. Wes tackles Frax to protect the team and then he takes out the energy siphon, Jen pleads Alex to give Wes the Morpher. He reluctantly hands it over and the team morphs with Wes back on the team. They board the Zords, which are now online, and battle Dragontron. In the hospital, Mr. Collins flat-lines. Alex walks in and places a glowing orb into his hand. When the doctors appear, Mr. Collins is alive, and feeling better than ever. Eric drives by the battle, and sees the Zords fighting. He gets out and morphs. He joins the battle by summoning the Q-Rex. Seeing this, Wes comes up with a crazy idea and though he doesn't share it with the other Rangers, they trust him enough to go along without question. Wes jumps the Time Force Megazord in Mode Red onto the back of the Q-Rex, riding it into battle to Eric's annoyance. As the Q-Rex distracts Dragontron with its lasers, Wes jumps the Time Force Megazord over the evil robot and stabs it in the power core with the Time Force Megazord Saber. To everyone's relief, Dragontron is destroyed. Remembering his father's condition and Alex's prediction, Wes rushes back to the hospital with the help of Eric to find an empty bed. He breaks down and cries when he thinks his father has died. Wes is surprised when his father appears, still alive. Mr. Collins tells Wes that he wants him to follow his own path, and that his place is as a Power Ranger. Sometime later, Alex heads to the time ship and says goodbye to the team. He apologizes for being so hard on them, and says they are excellent Rangers. When questioned by Wes about his actions, Alex confirms he did save Mr. Collins because Wes had taught him that "we make our own destiny". After Alex leaves in the time ship, Jen thinks to herself "Goodbye Alex" as the episode ends. Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex & Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 1 & 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik (flashback only) *Kate Sheldon as Nadira (credit only) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskins *Darcy O'Donnell as Alice Roberts *Nicholas Guest as Taylor *Dennis Garber as Jennings *Mark Ritter as Doctor *Nikole Lee Amateau as Nurse VHS/DVD Release *''Destiny Defeated'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny. Errors *Before Wes goes to save the Rangers from Frax, he is wearing a white shirt. When he arrives on the scene, it is blue. *Mr. Collins is seen breathing and slightly moves his hand right before Alex revives him. Notes *The energy orb used to save Mr. Collins was most likely what saved Alex after he was morbidly defeated by Ransik in the first episode. *When Lucas finally calls Alex out on his attitude, there was a scene scripted that he would hit Alex in the face in order to bring "power" to the scene. It was taken out for violence, although in the final version Lucas is just about to punch Alex instead. *Last episode to air prior to the 9/11 terrorist attacks. *Despite being reluctant to have Wes on the team originally after losing Alex, Jen ends up being one of the most vocal about getting rid of Alex and getting Wes back, likely due to the abuse Alex was giving her during the time. *This episode and the previous parts show the beginning of the end of Alex and Jen's relationship with Jen starting to prefer Wes over Alex. This culminates in Jen returning her engagement ring in the season finale and telling Wes she loves him. **In Trust and Triumph, Jen had finally begun opening up and letting go of her lingering attachment to Alex. In Lovestruck Rangers, Jen had shown that she was beginning to fall in love with Wes as she becomes angered by Contemptra brainwashing him, and almost had a kiss with Wes. *When Wes takes command of the Rangers to defeat Dragontron, the Rangers all show full trust in his leadership even though he doesn't inform them of his plan and its unorthodox. This is in contrast to Alex who they repeatedly questioned. It is also ironic as Jen had earlier stated that Alex was the one person she knew she could trust completely. *A difference can be seen between the styles of Wes and Alex in the battles with Dragontron: while Alex preferred to go by the book and go for brute force, such as going with Mode Blue with the Time Force and Shadow Force Megazords, Wes used cunning and surprise tactics instead. This allowed him to defeat Dragontron where Alex couldn't with the Time Force Megazord Mode Red which, compared to Alex's use of the Shadow Force Megazord, is a weaker choice for such a battle. *A scene showing Eric quitting the Silver Guardians from the previous episode (or possible this one) was cut, but had it been kept in, it would have explained Eric wanting to initially leave town. *Final appearance of Eric's neighbor, Alice, who previously appeared in Quantum Secrets. *Nadira doesn't appear in this episode while Ransik only appears in a flashback when Dr. Michael Zaskins tells Wes about his father's attack caused by Ransik. See Also (Time Force Megazord Q-Rex Rider Debut) (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force